Spinner-Craig Friendship
The friendship between Spinner Mason and Craig Manning started sometime in Season 2 when Craig invites Spinner, Marco, and Sean to his place for crazy antics. The next season they are in a band that includes Marco and Jimmy. They are good friends but had a few conflicts like when Craig got jealous of Spinner playing around and flirting with his ex-girlfriend Manny. They ended their friendship in Eye of the Tiger 'when Craig found out Spinner got Jimmy shot but they reacquainted in Season 5, up until Craig leaves for Vancouver. They have not interacted since then. Friendship History Season 2 In 'Drive, Spinner is one of three friends that Craig invites over when Joey goes out of town for the weekend. When Craig is caught joyriding in one of the cars from Joey's dealership, Joey angrily sends Spinner, Sean and Marco home and grounds Craig. In Take My Breath Away, Craig tells Spinner and Jimmy about his date with Manny Santos, describing it as "bizarre" and even comparing her to his little sister. Season 3 In''' Holiday (1),' Spinner spots Manny and Craig kissing at the ice skating rink, discovering their affair. Spinner is amazed that Craig has two girlfriends and calls him a pimp. Season 4 In' Anywhere I Lay My Head, Manny and Spinner get closer at the school's car wash—much to Craig's dismay. In '''Islands In The Stream, Spinner embarrasses Paige at her job in front of Jimmy, Craig, and Marco, making her do specific things. Craig then tells him to leave her alone. Spinner then says that he was just jealous that he's getting closer to Manny. They then get in a fight over Manny. In Eye of the Tiger, Craig finds out about Spinner's involvement in the shooting, and breaks off their friendship. In Goin' Down The Road (2), Spinner finds out that Craig was living in school and tells Kevin Smith.﻿ Season 5 In Venus (1), Craig, along with all of Spinner's old friends, continue to ignore him. It is unknown if Craig ever quite forgave Spinner for his role in the tragic school shooting, although in Goin' Down The Road (2), while off his meds, Craig forgives him. Season 6 Although they do not interact on-screen, in What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost?, Spinner attends Craig's concert. Season 7 In Bust a Move (2), Spinner and the rest of his friends attend Craig's Purple Dragon concert. Rivalry History In Islands In The Stream, the two get into a fight over Manny. Later that season, Craig was the first to ostracize Spinner after the school shooting and still harbored some resentment toward him in following seasons, despite forgiving him while off his meds. Trivia *Both have dated Manny Santos, as well as lost their virginities to her. *Both have a passion for music. *They were both friends with Marco Del Rossi. *Neither were seen graduating in the Class of 2006. Spinner was held back and Craig dropped out. *Spinner shares a lot of similaries with Craig's stepfather, Joey Jeremiah. **Both had made a first impression as a bully, but eventually became nicer. **Both were held back. **Both had long-running best friends. **Both have cheated on their girlfriends. **Both had conflicts with "Bad Boys". **Both have dated goody-two shoes. ***Joey dated Caitlin and Spinner married Emma. **Both were in bands. **Both have a disorder. ***Joey has dysgraphia and Spinner has ADHD. **Both had gotten into fights with their rivals. ***Joey with Dwayne and Spinner with Johnny. *Both shared similarities with future character, Drew Torres. *They were both the romantic interests of Emma Nelson, but only Spinner married her. *They both cheated on their girlfriends with Manny Santos. Quotes *Craig: "Joey is gone for the weekend." Spinner: "Alright, party!" Craig: "No party, Spin." Spinner: "Girls?" Craig: "No girls." Spinner: "Booze?" Craig: "No booze." Spinner: "Doughnuts?" Craig: "That we can do!" - Drive *Spinner: "Well, one girlfriend down, one to go." Craig: "Spinner, shut up." Spinner: "Yes, Lord Stud." - Holiday (2) *Spinner: (while giving Craig a milkshake) "There's two extra scoops in there." Craig: "I won't tell" Spinner: "Happy Birthday man." Craig: "Yeah, I gotta get back." Spinner: "Craig, I'm sorry about what happened, it sucks but you're a great guy and you deserve better than that." Craig: "Better than what?" Spinner: "Better than Ashley. Man, I know all about it." Craig: "All about what? What the hell are you talking about?" Spinner: "Ellie said that... nothing, it's nothing... nothing." - Venus (1) Gallery ImagesCARAJLM1.jpg 6456i.PNG 01 (5).jpg images (29).jpg images (28).jpg images (27).jpg images (26)).jpg images (25).jpg D1.02.jpg D1.09.jpg Spaig Venus (1).jpg|Spinner almost telling Craig about Ashley in Venus (1) Tumblr lnz9ymwEOD1qc1tpr.jpg 062410degrassiboys.jpg Tumblr lfuk17Wjh51qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7l0maMfMn1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l7l0l3Ucz61qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l5u8dqH9HT1qc1tpr.jpg JACO.jpg JARCO.jpg tumblr_luzqt4sgs91qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lon6ts1EzT1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lon6phkKl01qc1tpr (1).jpg tumblr_lf4q54mDCt1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lnrv3e2zUB1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwh7ffxC1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcrg29W5iT1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Neutron-dance-9.jpg Paige working.jpg Islands-in-the-stream-2.jpg Islands-in-the-stream-4.jpg 1541 1.jpg Neutron-dance-10.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Conflicts